For some time, it has been known that a pulsating stream of water has a pleasant effect on a bather and shower spray apparatus with pulsating spray outlets are available. There are, however, other times in which it is desirable to have normal spray in a shower. In certain types of known apparatus the pulsating spray showerhead was not adaptable to provide a non-pulsating spray and therefore conversion to a normal spray required replacement of the shower spray nozzle. In still other versions, where adjustment would provide either pulsating or normal spray, the construction was complex and expensive to manufacture.